


[Podfic] Paint

by TheSparksofMagic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic of my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparksofMagic/pseuds/TheSparksofMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic]<br/>It's as hot as balls, and Jean decides to paint his house.<br/>Marco is a thirsty fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Paint is my own fic from JM week 2015, and as I wanted to try my hand at podfic, I figured it would be easier to do one I knew well.

MP3 file format only for download.

Audiofic Archive download: [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/paint)

Google Drive shared link: [Streaming / Downloading](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6SbY77wuNblYnZVZHcxbGNWSTQ/view)

If there is an issue with either link, put it in the comments or tell me on my [Tumblr](http://flickeringflames-ofwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
